Many current vehicles provide telematics services, such as vehicle assistance, crash monitoring and reporting, live navigation, and the like. While these systems provide increased functionality to the users, when a new service is rolled out, testing must currently be performed in physical vehicles on the road in various regions. This causes problems because (a) the sample size is often much smaller than will be actually utilized; (b) it is often difficult and/or expensive to implement the service on even a small number of vehicles; and (c) it is often difficult to simulate scenarios that could occur when the system is in full use.